Princess Spring
by Ayami55
Summary: Kyoya Ootori. His only one goal in life is to prove that he is superior to his brothers. Lili Koizumi. Her only goal is to make sure her family and friends are happy. What happens when the two cross paths? Can Lili melt the shadow king's icy heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Tadaima(I'm back)! And here with another story!**

 **I'd first off would like to say that I got inspired to write this story from: Flower Crown by MyKittyChan it's a really great story, go check it out some time!**

 **Anyways, even though I'm back, my updates may be slow depending on the week, but I'll try to write all I can!**

 **This is going to be a Kyoya x OC story by the way, maybe with a side relationship too, but I don't really know about that.**

 **OC Description** **(Story Cover Girl, but incase if you're using the mobile version):**

 **Hair : Grayish Purple, lower neck length, pink bow clip holding side bangs.**

 **Eyes** **: Light Blue**

 **Skin : Pale, light pink blush.**

 **Height : 5'5 **

**Body : Skinny, A-cup, small waist. (Barely a bit curvier than Haruhi's)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Click, Clack, Click, Clack._ Was heard down the alley way. A young girl, no older than 16, was running down an alley way, on a rainy day, in a yellow puffy dress. She held her pastel pink umbrella close to her as she ran down the alley way.

"Late, late, late!" She mumbled to herself. Finally making it out of the alley way, she hopped off of a cobblestone wall and continued running down her desired path. Once she reached, assuming her high school, she managed to slip through the gates before they started to close. Taking a deep breath, she whispered to herself, "Phew.. Made it." She continued up the stairs of the school.

"Now.. Head Chairman's office is.. where?" She thought to herself, putting her finger to her chin. "Great I'm lost.." She mushroom sighed. Knowing soon that the bell would ring, she tapped a student's shoulder.

He had black hair and was wearing glasses, turning around, he smiled, obviously a fake smile as the girl knew what a genuine smile was, "May I help you Miss?"

The gray haired girl nodded, softly asking, "Do you know where the Head Chairman's office is?"

The young boy, probably as old as the girl was, nodded and responded, "Ah yes, it's the third door down in the next left hall. By the way, my name is Ootori Kyoya, Second ye-"

"Thank you." She cut off, running down the hall and headed to the Head Chairman's Office, leaving the young boy, Kyoya, with a questioned look on his face. _Who was that girl? I've never seen her before in this school.. She must be new,_ Kyoya thought to himself before hearing his blonde haired friend calling him.

 **O.O**

 **O**

 **O.O**

The young girl had stopped at large door. "Yes, finally made it.. in the nick of time too." She knocked on the door before slowly coming in. There was an old man, who smiled at her.

"Ah, Koizumi Lili, I presume?" He asked, and the young girl, Lili, nodded, smiling.

The older man smiled charmingly, saying, "Such a beautiful and bright young girl, my name is Suoh Yuzuru, the chairman of the school, and I welcome you to Ouran Private High school Academy."

* * *

 _"Okay, so you see, it is mostly presumed that_ _special relativity that shows that the increased relativistic mass of a body comes from the energy of motion of the body-"_ The teacher of class 2-A started, but quickly stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes, yes, please come in!" The teacher called. Lili slowly opened the door with a shy and small smile on her face. The teacher clapped her hands, exclaiming, "Ah! You must be the new transfer student, Koizumi Lili!"

Lili simply nodded. Not really sure why it was such a big deal.

"Okay, why don't you introduce yourself to the class!" The teacher calmly, but sternly, asked. Lili obediently nodded, shyly turning to the class, hoping not to have a nervous break down.

"Ohayo (Good morning)... My name is Koizumi Lili. I am a transfer and honor roll student from France. It is very nice to meet you all." She politely introduced, bowing slightly.

The teacher nodded approvingly, she then instructed, "Okay Koizumi-san(Ms. Koizumi), why don't you sit, " The teacher looked around the classroom and spotted an empty seat, "Ah! Why don't you sit next to Suoh-san." Lili nodded once again and sat down on the only empty seat in the classroom. She was next a blonde haired boy who had purplish-blue eyes.

 _He's kind of cute..._ Lili thought, trying hard to focus on the teacher.

* * *

 **~~ Kyoya's P.O.V ~~**

 _Koizumi Lili._ I watched her as she was talking to a blonde haired female, I recognized the female as she was a frequent customer at the host club. _Why wasn't I notified that there was a new student?_ I asked myself numeral times throughout the school day. She seemed to be definitely something, not even letting me finish my introduction this morning.

I then noticed as the idiot, Tamaki, waltzed his way up to the two females who seemed to be in a deep conversation. He must be inviting the new student to the host club. I sighed, knowing it was my que to come up and help the idiot before he said something completely stupid.

"Wah! Tamaki-kun you're so funny!" I heard the blonde haired girl, Kotoko Mai, exclaim. I assume Tamaki is doing a fairly good job at entertaining Kotoko-san. As I walked up to the trio, I then noticed Koizumi-san was looking fairly uninterested, but it was very subtle.

"Kyoya-kun!" Kotoko-san excitedly greeted. Koizumi-san gave me a quick glance before turning her whole head to me, probably remembering I was the one who helped her this morning.

"Hello Kotoko-san." I greet coolly.

"E-eto(Um)... Ootori-san... Thank you for helping me find my way to the Chairman's office." She thanked, bowing politely. _So she did remember my name._

"It was my pleasure, Koizumi-san." I say politely, giving another fake smile. She gave a small smile before going back to Tamaki, who cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, Princess Lili, it would be an honor for you to come to the Host Club!" Tamaki exclaimed, and Kotoko-san was grinning widely, encouraging Koizumi-san to go.

But she shook her head saying, "I would really love to come, but I have to head home now. It was nice meeting you all!" She bowed once again before leaving. Kotoko-san frowned and Tamaki pouted.

"Lili-chan! Wait up!" Kotoko-san exclaimed, running after the transfer student. I arched my eyebrow slightly. _Not only did she ignore Tamaki's advances, but she turned down to go to the Host Club. What an interesting girl._ I thought to myself, planning to search her up and get some information on who this girl is.

* * *

 **~~ Lili's P.O.V ~~**

"Lili-chan! Wait up!" I heard Mai-chan call. I stopped walking and turned my head to see her running towards me. I gave a small smile and asked, "Yes?"

"Why can't you come to the Host Club?!" She whined.

I sighed and replied, "Because Mai-chan, you do know I have a part-time job at Sakura Mel Café, right?" She spaced out for a second before nodding quickly.

"Then why did you say you had to head home?" Mai-chan asked, tilting her head slyly.

"Because Mai-chan, if I said 'I had to get to my part-time job' that would've left to more questions and you know I don't I have time for the chit-chat." I answer. Mai-chan didn't understand. It wasn't her fault though. I was in a school full of rich people. Of course she wouldn't understand any of what I was going through, she had it too good. But, Mai-chan was a genuinely nice person and meant well, that's why I really liked her, plus she was practically the only other girl who really talked to me...

"Have fun at the café! I'll have to visit some time!" She exclaims, waving back and forth continuously as I walked away, waving back at her.

* * *

 **Weeeelllll, whatcha think? I hope you liked it so far! Make sure to leave a review of what you think to, but you don't have to! Anyways onto the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I decided to make OC Bios (for this story) in my profile, so you guys can get a better and fuller description of what they look like and who they are.**

 **Anyways, I meant to say that I do not own Ouran High school Host Club.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Let's see... the Ramen looks so good, but mom said she'll hurt me if I have any more..." Lili says, deep in thought. She was at the grocery market, getting an emergency lunch. It was 6:00 AM, 2 hours before the school started so she would have time to prepare the lunch.

"Hmm... I guess I'll have to go with a quick bento." She concludes, grabbing some rice, vegetables and frozen salmon, before she puts it in her basket and goes to the counter to buy it.

"Emergency lunch, I see?" The cashier, Akito, asks. Lili nodded. Akito was around 25 years old and he was very familiar with Lili's mother in a friendly way.

"Yea, mom forgot to go grocery shopping yesterday." Lili responds, handing the yen to Akito. He laughs as she smiles at him.

"Have fun at school!" He exclaims as she nods and runs out of the grocery market.

 _Let's see... It's 6:30 right now, and it only takes 30 minutes for the rice to steam and the salmon to thaw out, then I'll have a whole hour left to pack the lunch and get my clothes ready._ Lili planned in her mind, she ran onto the sidewalk, then...

WHAM!

Lili fell to the ground, rubbing her head as she ran into someone. Lili opened her eyes to see a young girl, around her age, with short dark brown hair and she was wearing a pink one piece dress.

"I'm so sorry!" Lili exclaims, quickly helping the girl up, "I was rushing because I have to quickly pack my lunch for Ouran Private Academy and-" She rambled, but the young girl stopped her.

"Wait... You go to Ouran Private High School Academy?" The young girl asked in shock, Lili cursed herself mentally for rambling. She nodded as an answer and the girl gave a small smile.

"That's pretty cool! I go there too, on a scholarship that is." The girl explains.

"Same! My name is Koizumi Lili, I'm in class 2-A." I inform, smiling as there was another person who wasn't rich in the school.

"My name is Fujioka Haruhi, I'm in class 1-A, it's nice to meet you senpai." She politely says, then looks at my plastic bag and says, "Emergency lunch?"

I sheepishly smiled, "Yea... Long story. Anyways, it was nice to meet you too, but I have to get going. See you at school!" The girl, Haruhi, nods and steps aside as I run all the way home to quickly pack my lunch. _Fujioka-san... Hopefully we can become good friends... I need a sane person in this school._ Lili thought to herself, slightly praying that Haruhi would be a sane person with some decent common sense.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Mai exclaims, pouting her lips together. Lili tilts her head to the side innocently as the two were eating lunch outside under a tree. Mai then kneels and leans close to Lili, "The host club is closed for the day!"

Lili swallows her food, raising her eyebrow at her new blonde friend.

"Now what are we going to do after school!?" Mai whines.

Lili shook her head before responding, "Well, it is Saturday **[1]** , so at least you get to... Hmm..."

"See! You don't even know what to do!" Mai points out.

"Well, I would be busy after school anyways." Lili says. Mai stares at Lili strangely for a few seconds before remembering what Lili has to do after school. As the school bell rings, Lili and Mai both get up from their spots.

Mai sighs and says, "Everybody has something to do besides me...", she then looks up excitedly at Lili exclaims, "Wait I know! I'll go work at that commoner's café with you!"

Face palming, Lili explains, "Mai-chan, I don't think it would be best for you to do that, I think we both know that you hate cleaning or serving people _anything._ "

"You make a point..." Mai pouts, as the two back to the class, Mai sits next to Lili, as the teacher gave the two permission to change their seats (Mai bribed the teacher (Lili: This was mostly Mai's idea)).

"I got it... Why don't you come to my house!" Mai exclaims.

Lili looks up at her friend with an arched eyebrow, her blue eyes filled with curiosity at her friend's suggestion.

"I mean after your job! I haven't forgotten that quickly!" Mai points out, sticking her tongue at Lili, who only shrugged.

"Can I at least drive you to your job?" Mai asks, with a begging voice.

Lili thought about it for a second, then answered, "Sure, that'll actually make it a little easier for me to get there early. Thanks Mai-chan."

Mai jumped up and hugged the gray haired girl, glad that she could be of use (and slightly happy that Lili actually thanked her for something).

* * *

"Thanks Mai-chan again!" Lili thanks, and Mai nods her head, waving to her friend as she drives off in her limo.

 _Perfect! Now I have 10 minutes to change!_ Lili thought to herself gleefully as she entered the café. She went into the restroom and changed into a white top with a bow at the center of the chest, all over it is a pastel pink floral print, and at the chest is a small section of black; and she slipped on a pair of light pink capri pants with a black cloth tied as the belt and a loose ribbon on the corner.

Exiting the restroom, Lili slipped her dress into her bag.

"Well, someone's mighty early, heh?" Lili's friend/coworker, Mayumi, asked, crossing her arms with a curious look. Lili gave a sheepish smile, setting her bag on a hanger in the staff's room.

"Well you know what they say 'The early bird gets the worm'!" Lili states, getting a small waist apron, wrapping it around herself.

"I think that's only applied for sleeping and waking up." Mayumi points out and Lili shrugs, not really bothering to care at the moment.

Lili then clocks in her card and says, "Well, I better get started early so I can leave early."

 **O.O**

 **4 hours later**

 **O.O**

"Will that be all?" The gray haired girl asked the two young women, who nodded in response. The young waitress nodded, going over to another table. _Okay, so one iced tea and one lemonade, no ice,_ she reminded herself before arriving at the next table. Lili sighed in exhaustion, she had about 30 more minutes of her shift before she could go home and relax for the rest of the evening.

"Good evening, what would you like to drink?" She asked, a tired look on her face.

The young man looked up and the golden haired girl instantly recognized him, "Koizumi-san?" He asked and Lili instantly recognized him as a class mate from her school.

"O-ootori-san..-" She quietly said, before he interrupted, "Please, just call me Kyoya."

She nodded, though still in question of why he was particularly in _this_ café. Though it was not a very shabby café, it was still not as popular as most cafés in the area.

"Not to sound rude Kyoya-kun, but, what _are_ you doing here?" Lili asks, curiosity filled in her voice. Kyoya sighed, clicking on his laptop before looking back up at Lili.

"Let's just say this is what I like to call, a 'place of peace'." He responded, going back to his computer. _More like a place of peace from Tamaki,_ Kyoya thought to himself before looking up at his blond class mate, "May I have some Green Leaf Tea?"

"Tea? I would've took you for a coffee person." Lili thoughtlessly pointed out, making Kyoya half smirk, mumbling something like 'you'd be surprised' or something close to it. Lili nodded before walking away, slightly turning her head, she saw Kyoya typing away on his computer. _Is he going to marry his laptop or something?_ She thought to herself before going back to the counter that had the back room behind it.

Mayumi smirked and asked, "Hey Lili, can I cover that table for you? You got the cute one." Gesturing over to where Kyoya was sitting. Lili turned her head to Kyoya's table before turning back to her red haired friend, sighing and saying, "Sure, his name is Kyoya Ootori. Although, I doubt you'll get anywhere, he's one of those rich folk from my school."

Mayumi shrugged before winking and taking the Green Leaf Tea and saying, "You never know!" Lili then watched her flirty friend go over to the stone faced boy. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Lili grabbed some drinks from her other orders. Her manager, Akito, smiled at her, saying, "Lili-chan, as expected, you have done a wonderful job, I'll let Sami-kun take care of the rest of the orders for you. He should be back from break any minute."

Lili smiled at her manager and asks, "Are you sure? I wouldn't mind to handle them. I still have a few minutes left before my shift ends." Although Akito nods his head, patting her back and walking off. Shrugging, the gray haired girl took her waist apron off, pushing her card in.

Suddenly, Mayumi comes towards her friend, an angry glare on her face, "Lili-chan!" Snapping her head and turning around, she sees Mayumi going up to her face and whispering angrily, "Why didn't you tell me that cute boy totally likes you!"

Lili gives her friend a confused look. _Likes me? Kyoya doesn't like me, he doesn't even know me,_ She thought to herself before shaking if off.

"-I mean, he had a picture of you on his laptop and everything, I even saw him searching you up!" She rambles. _Searching me up? On what? The internet doesn't have anything on me.,_ Lili thought to herself.

Lili shakes her head, "May-chan, trust me, he DOES NOT like me. I just met him like yesterday."

Her friend only rolls her eyes before saying, "Yea, yea, whatever. Anyways, you can have him, he's too inlove with his weird laptop." At this, the young waitress giggles at her mumbling friend.

"Well, I'm going home for the day, I'll call you later." Lili says, hugging her friend, who hugs back and waves, going over to other tables to take orders. As Lili walks out of the café, she hears a male voice call after her.

"Koizumi-san, may I ask you something?" It asks, making the girl whip her head around to see Kyoya standing behind her. Lili innocently tilts her head to the side, indicating that he can continue.

"How _did_ you figure out that Fujioka-san was a girl, instead of a boy." He asks, arching an eyebrow, making her give a confused look.

"Fujioka-san...? _Fujioka-san... Fujioka-san..._ " Lili asks herself, trying to remember the name.

"Fujioka Ha-" Kyoya started but was interrupted with Lili snapping her fingers and exclaiming, "Fujioka Haruhi!"

"Well yes." Kyoya grumbled, slightly surprised and annoyed that Lili had interrupted him _again_.

"Oh! I met her this morning when I was getting an emergency lunch, but how could I not tell she was a girl, she was in a dress and-" Lili rambles, then remembers, "That's right! She goes to this school!"

"... She does. I would appreciate it if you didn't mention to any of the students that she is a female." Kyoya stated, trying to be as clear and professional as possible.

"Um... Okay?" Lili confusedly says, before once again walking away from the café.

"How did you manage to afford the school uniform?"

She whipped her head towards Kyoya, slightly tilting her head, indicating for him to repeat the question and so he did, "How did you manage to afford the school uniform?"

"Oh that!" Lili thoughtfully said, then continued, "Well, my friends all pitched in once they heard I got accepted, and so did my parents." She then turned her head before he could ask anymore questions.

Kyoya slightly smirked at the girl, intrigued by her mysterious attitude. He waited a few minutes before his limo came up, the driver came out and opened the door for him, once Kyoya got in he started to think about that girl.

 _What an interesting girl,_ He thinks to himself, as the limo pulls off.

* * *

 **How was that? It was a bit longer than my previous chapter, but I hope it was a bit better! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you next chapter! ^_^**


End file.
